greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Istar
History Origin Sala Nisaba was a Human female who lived on Earth and was a Tunisian citizen. Unknown to her, she was a half alien hybrid who was descended from the Mesopotamian Gods with her distant ancestor being Istar. This group of powerful beings masqueraded as the Babylonian deities but were actually a branch of the Maltusian race during the splintering from their original homeworld where their cousins evolved into the Guardians of the Universe and the Controllers. Unlike their brethren, however, the Mesopotamian Gods were mostly malevolent and sought to rule primitive humanity until one of their own namely Istar herself turned against them and imprisoned them in the underworld. She later made herself genetically compatible with mankind and mated with Humans with her distant descendant being Sala Nisaba. She eventually traveled to America in order to finish her higher education at a university in that country. During her time there, she took part in art classes where she Kyle Rayner and the two were attracted to one another for a time. However, she eventually completed her studies and became an archaeologist and professor who specialized in the Middle East. Her passion to salvage archaeological treasures meant that she often went about quests to save such artifacts before they could be destroyed and thus embarked on a number of illegal digs and even conduct research in either restricted zones or even war zones. She eventually gained a faithful aide in the form of Assan with the two getting into a number of incidents but managing to escape each time. The Prophecy She eventually took part in a five year research program alongside Assan and a British colleagues where they believed they had located the mystical site of Kurnugi which was said to had been the mouth to Hell in Babylonian beliefs. As this was a restricted zone in the Syrian frontier, they had managed to evade patrols for sometime but were eventually arrested and their British associate was killed by soldiers upon their discovery. However, before events escalated, the soldiers were stopped by the last of the Green Lanterns; Kyle Rayner who Sala immediately realized was from her art class during the time they shared in the United States. Rayner himself did not know why he was drawn to the location and without any reason to be alarmed; he allowed Sala to continue the exploration of the dig site. They eventually uncovered much information that related to Babylonian mythology which stated that Kurnugi had been sealed off by the goddess Ishtar during her war against Hell due to the fact that its denizens had claimed both the life as well as soul of her husband. In this great conflict, she was assisted by the sacred ring bearer Ninurta whom Kyle Rayner realized possessed a Power Ring similar to those used by the Green Lanterns. Shortly after this discovery, Sala, Assan and Rayner were attacked as well as captured by a group of Gala demons that had been sent by Pazuzu and dragged into the Babylonian underworld. It was eventually revealed that much of mythology was in fact true though the Babylonian gods were simply distant kin of the Oans who had been imprisoned and waited for millennia for the means to free themselves from the entrapment inflicted on them by Ishtar. To accomplish this, they had sent Pazuzu to retrieve many of Istar's artifacts such as her scimitar and even her ring staff as they were necessary to deactivate the wards that sealed them in the underworld. However, only a descendant of Istar and Green Lantern energy was capable of accomplishing this feat which was why they had manipulated events to bring forth a descendant of Istar in the form of Sala Nisaba and the last Green Lantern to bring about their freedom. Sala was forced to touch the ring staff thus transforming her into the modern equivalent of Istar and used minor demons to possess Kyle Rayner to open the doorway. However, Rayner managed to free himself and Sala, who had become a merger of the old Istar and herself, attacked the evil Oan Babylonians thus giving the Green Lantern the time to escape with her aide Assan after which they broke the seals thus imprisoning herself in the underworld. Goddess Unleashed She remained trapped for sometime in the Babylonian afterlife where she managed to survive as well as evade her pursuers but was constantly hounded throughout her time there. She eventually allied herself with the magician Bes and his people after they saved her from a giant river monster. In the mortal world, Rayner had managed to rally the Justice League and brought Doctor Fate to help him reopen the gateway to the Babylonian Hell. After they were successful, they attempted to take Sala back with them but she refused as she believed she was now the keeper of Istar's legacy and believed she needed to defeat Nergal and his kin. Whilst hesitant to be involved in the matter, Nergal's armies attacked the Justice League along with Sala which forced Superman to destroy the ring staff to prevent its use by the Mesopotomian Gods which deprived them of the means of returning to Earth. However, Bes took them to the mountains to find an alternate means of going back to the mortal realm which Sala as Istar agreed to as she sought to find equipment as well as weapons through which she could continue her war against Nergal. During her journey, they found Anu who informed them of a trans dimensional ritual powered by a number of local mystical artifacts capable of achieving this feat. Sala Nisaba was later responsible for succeeding where her ancestor Istar had failed by finally defeating Nergal. After which, the Justice League went about their quest which they managed to complete by securing the relics that allowed them to form a gateway was to return to Earth. Istar accompanied them back to the mortal realm. Powers and Abilities Ring Staff of Istar :* Regeneration: Sala could heal from fatal injuries and attacks at an expedient rate while in contact with the staff :* Divine Empowerment: By touching the staff, Sala Nisaba becomes empowered by the Ishtar :** Immortality: as Ishtar, Sala does not age. :** Symbiotic Interface: Sala's personality is permanently merged with Ishtar's by touching the staff. :* Energy Projection: Sala can project blasts of energy from the staff when channeling its power :* Superhuman Durability: Sala gains an increase in physical fortitude while in contact with the staff :* Superhuman Speed: Sala gains an increase in speed and agility while in contact with the staff :* Superhuman Strength: Sala gains an increase in strength while in contact with the staff Notes * Sala was one of many of the international heroes introduced during DC's "Planet DC" theme annuals of 2000. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Istar/Gallery Links *Coming Soon Category:Characters